


Defense Ball

by epicmusic42



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Dom/sub, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmusic42/pseuds/epicmusic42
Summary: Brian is a pangolin kenomomimi and therefore can curl into an armoured ball. His partners find out about this in varying ways.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Defense Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- references to noncon body modifications  
> \- dom/sub  
> \- frottage
> 
> Jonny's trans as per usual. Words used for his junk include cunt.

The first time Brian defense balls Jonny, they’re making out in the hallway.

It’s something they’ve done plenty of time before but they recently acquired the Toy Soldier and the octokittens followed it onto the ship.

Not that either of them know that yet.

Now, it is important to note that Brian had not been part of the crew for long at this point. A few centuries is nothing in the face of the millennia upon millenia that the crew had existed for without him.

Nor, is a few centuries, enough time for Doctor Carmilla to deem his mechanism complete. It took her nearly two millennia to deem Jonny’s complete, a millennia and half for Nastya’s, and a millennia each for Ashes and Ivy’s, after all.

So, on this particular day, Brian has only escaped from the doctor’s most recent improvements to his mechanism a few hours ago. Perhaps it was due to Jonny’s assistance, and that is what led to this moment.

If it is, then Jonny will, of course, deny it.

Brian has Jonny pushed up against the wall and his arms under his legs, holding him up. Jonny has his arms wrapped around Brian’s neck and is trying to figure out how he can ask for more without asking for more when Brian pulls back.

“This is okay?” Brian murmurs, close to Jonny’s lips.

Jonny hums in response, opening his eyes, just in time to see...something drop down from the ceiling.

There is a moment that neither Jonny nor Brian can tell you anything about, or at least so they claim. Aurora, with her cameras always trained on her crewmates so she can confirm their safety, could tell you that one of the two men screamed, but little else. (Though she won’t tell you which of them screamed, unless, perhaps, you are Nastya and that is how you convinced her to tell you one of them screamed in the first place).

The next moment that Jonny is aware of, he is curled tightly into a fetal position and being held very tightly in a very small and dark space.

It takes another few moments of tense silence for Brian to become aware again.

The next moment that Brian is aware of, he is curled tight in a defense ball he hasn’t been able to curl into properly in a few hundred years. This is actually somewhat reassuring. What is more unnerving is the fact that there is a person held in his arms, something he could not have done while in a defense ball before his first death. (Well, the first death he knows of at least).

For another moment neither of the men speak.

However, at this point, Brian is calm enough to realize who exactly is in his arms. So he does.

“Are you alright?” He manages to keep most of his embarrassment out of his voice, not all of it though.

“Yes?” A part of Jonny feels bad, Brian is obviously embarrassed, but he wants to know what happened. “Um. do you know what just happened?”

“...um. You made a noise and I might have panicked a little.”

“Okay… I’m still confused.”

“Apparently the Doc figured out how to recreate my armour finally and that’s what she was doing before you got me. Um. I kind of defense balled andapparentlythatcanincludeotherpeoplenow.”

Jonny blinks. “Right. ...I’m guess you can’t fuck me like this so can you...un? Defense? Ball?”

Brian snorts. “I mean. I could fuck you if we planned it,” he mutters.

“Yeah, just um. Give me a moment. It...takes a bit to calm down enough to uncurl.”

“Right… Can you at least kiss me again? Or um. Something?” Brian can’t see it, but Jonny blushes deeply as he continues in a mumble. “It’s kinda nice if it’s not a mood killer.”

With how close they are, Brian can still easily hear him though.

Now Brian very much understands how being safe in a defense ball can be nice. Being able to defense ball when he’s stressed has been the biggest thing he missed about being alive. In life, defense balling meant he was curled up too tight for anything.

He’s on MJE so he can’t lie, and he’s kinky enough to admit that the idea of getting Jonny curled up like this and making him fall apart on his dick while he’s safely held in a defense ball is _extremely_ appealing.

“Um. I’m not sure how well it would work, but if you were interested we could maybe try fucking like this sometime.”

“...if you want to.” Jonny isn’t sure if Brian heard him or is just interested in it himself, but either way he’s not going to actually _admit_ that he wants Brian to fuck him like this.

“I um. I’d like to try, I think. It um. It sounds like it’d be nice.” Brian trails off into a mumble, “can keep you safe like this.”

Jonny can feel the heat of his blush and a part of him fears Brian can feel it as well even if he was the one who disconnected Brian’s nerves so he wasn’t constantly in pain and knows Brian has no way of telling. He squirms slightly in Brian’s hold. A part of him that he usually ignores and hides away is screaming in joy at Brian’s admission.

“Um. Can we do something other than talk please?” Jonny doesn’t mean to be polite, or whine for that matter. He does very much want to be fucked and would like to be given any option other than continuing to talk.

Brian shifts. What little space he has allows him to move Jonny slightly so that he’s tucked inside Brian’s lap with his legs pressed tight against Brian’s sides.

It also shifts them a bit so that Jonny can feel Brian’s hard packer pressing against his sex.

“Oh,” Jonny breathes.

Brian can’t feel Jonny against him. He’s wearing a packer, so, even if a few adjustments would let him use it as a strap, he wouldn’t be able to feel Jonny starting to rock against him as best he could. He recognizes the sound though.

“I was going to ask if I could take you back to my room and fuck you. Don’t think we can do anything except talk but if you’d be amenable to that we could talk about what I’m going to do to you when we get there. Or what you’re going to do to me.”

Jonny bites his lip. He isn’t against that idea. Talking is hard a lot though. No matter how long he lives or how many kinks he tries out, there’s always something about _talking_ about sex that turns him into a blushing mess.

“Okay… Did. um. Did you want me to turn your nerves back on?”

Brian can reach well enough to push up Jonny’s shirt and start rubbing small circles on the small of his back.

“Depends. If you don’t mind riding me, I’d like to feel you. Haven’t got to feel you coming around me in too long. If you’d rather I hold you down and fuck you, I’d rather you not. Don’t think I’ll be able to even sit up for a bit after you turn them on. She did a lot to me this time.”

Jonny nods a little. Not much, given the space he has, but he can still nod. “I can ride you.” The idea already has him well on his way to soaking through his pants. He’s _pretty sure_ that Brian’s wearing a packer and not a dick at the moment, but it’s still hard enough and positioned just right to rub against his cunt with each shallow thrust of his hips.

“Yeha? I’d love to see how many times I can make you come on my cock tonight, love.”

Jonny whimpers at the promise in Brian’s voice. “Wh-what about you? Don’t you want to come?”

Brian hums, drawing it out even as he distantly registers that he’s calm enough that he should be able to uncurl.

“I wouldn’t mind coming. Do you want me to?”

Jonny knows he must be as bright red as he can get at this point. “Yes, please. Wanna be dripping with your come.”

Brian smirks, thankful that Jonny can’t actually see it in the dark. He’s absolutely going to be figuring out a way to fuck Jonny like this if he can get _two_ pleases out of him this easily.

“Yeah? Want to ride me until I fill you up so much your pretty cunt’s overflowing?”

He can feel the desperate way Jonny’s trying to rub off on his packer by now, and Brian is absolutely going to make him get off at least once like that before he switches to a proper dick and lets Jonny fall apart on it.

“Do you think you could come like this for me, love? Come from rubbing yourself on my packer while you’re curled up in my arms?”

Jonny whimpers. He isn’t actually close enough to believe he can come like this. Or, well, he _wasn’t_ until Brian asked him to. Jonny would never admit it, but he does desperately want to be a good boy and when Brian asks him to do something in _that_ tone? Well, it would take a stronger man than Jonny has ever been to refuse.

“I-if you want me to, sir.”

Two pleases and a sir must be a record, Brian thinks. For a moment longer he just hums, thoughtful.

“I think I can uncurl now, Jonny-love, so how about this? I’m going to uncurl and try to shift us a bit so I can kiss you and then I’m gonna curl back up. You’re going to get you’re off like this and if you ask me, then I’ll talk to you. After you come, I’ll take you back to my room and you can fuck yourself on my cock as much as you want. Are you okay with that plan?”

Jonny whines. The promise and the tantalizing offer makes him want to say yes.

So he does.

“Yes, please sir. I can be good. Please, sir.”

Brian smiles and uncurls just enough to turn his head and draw Jonny’s back down to his shoulder. As soon as Jonny’s positioned in a way that he can kiss him, he curls up tight again, letting his scales lock tightly around them so that he _knows_ Jonny’s safe.

“There you go, love,” he murmurs against Jonny’s lips. “ Can you be a good boy and make yourself come for me now?”

He doesn’t actually wait for an answer, just presses the millimeter or two forward to kiss Jonny gently.

Jonny, for his part, is already on the edge of floating. Brian’s voice, reverberating around him, is the perfect mix of steel and silk to have him dripping if his clothes weren’t in the way. The tantalizing promise that he’ll be a good boy easily has him leaning into Brian’s every tough. The promise that he’ll get to fuck himself on Brian’s cock, until Brian fills him up with a slightly ridiculous amount of come, has him needy enough that he couldn’t have resisted the urge to obey such a wonderful man if he tried.

Which is to say that Jonny is already very firmly in subspace. 

As soon as Brian finishes giving his soft command, Jonny desperately thrusts his hips in an attempt to get himself off in what little space he has to move and with what little leverage he has. He moans and whimpers into Brian’s mouth readily, happily opening his mouth for Brian to enjoy.

For all that Jonny didn’t think he could come like this until Brian asked him to, it would seem that Brain’s request holds more sway over his ability to come, than his ability to get off does.

It takes perhaps a full two minutes before Jonny is crying into Brian’s mouth and shaking as he comes.

Brian wasn’t expecting Jonny to come this easily. He can’t deny that it’s pleasing though.

He holds Jonny tightly for a few moments, lazily fucking his mouth with his tongue. Once Jonny seems to have come down though, he carefully uncurls and stands up.

Before Brian can open his mouth to ask how Jonny is, a rather pointless question given how Jonny is listing in his arms with a dazed and fucked out look upon his face, there’s a slight _slop_ sound.

Or perhaps it would be better to say _slurp? Gloop?_

No matter. The point is that there is a sound that Jonny and Brian will one day come to recognize as an octokitten attempting to pat a mechanism it has decided to keep. At this point in time, however, given that neither of them have seen an octokitten before one fell from the ceiling and started this whole affair, neither of them know what to make of it.

Nor do they know what to make of the strange, multi-limbed, gelatinous creature at Brian’s feet when they look down for the source of the sound. 

Thankfully, this time neither of the two men screams. Jonny does whimper slightly though, curling into Brian.

“Right…”Brian says, eying the creature they will eventually learn is an octokitten. “My room then?”

Jonny just nods, unwilling to deal with words at this point if he doesn’t have to.

With that, Brian sets a fast pace to his room, fully intent on letting Jonny bring himself to pieces on his cock.

As for the _second_ time Brian defense balled Jonny? Well, I’m sure you’ll agree that having an octokitten climb onto your bed and start trying to pat your face while your boyfriend is in the middle of coming on your cock would be quite unnerving even if you knew what an octokitten was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.
> 
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
> (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)


End file.
